familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Newport
Newport most commonly refers to *Newport, Wales, United Kingdom *Newport, Rhode Island, United States Newport or New Port may also refer to: Architecture * Newport Aquarium, an aquarium in Newport, Kentucky * Newport Parish Church, former name of St. Luke's Church (Smithfield, Virginia), a historical church in Isle of Wight County, Virginia * Newport Tower (Jersey City), the third tallest building in Jersey City, New Jersey * Newport Tower (Rhode Island), round stone tower located in Touro Park in Newport, Rhode Island * Rock Island Swing Bridge, also known as the Newport Rail Bridge, an old swing bridge spanning the Mississippi River in Minnesota * Shrewsbury and Newport Canal, a former canal in Shropshire awaiting restoration UK Parliament constituencies * Newport (Monmouthshire) (UK Parliament constituency), split in 1983 into: ** Newport East (UK Parliament constituency) ** Newport West (UK Parliament constituency) * Newport (Cornwall) (UK Parliament constituency), disenfranchised in 1832 * Newport (Isle of Wight) (UK Parliament constituency), abolished in 1885 * Newport (Shropshire) (UK Parliament constituency), abolished in 1918 National Assembly for Wales constituencies * Newport East (Assembly constituency), first established in 1999 * Newport West (Assembly constituency), also first established in 1999 Education * Christopher Newport University * Janus University, formerly known as Newport University * Newport Girls High School * University of Wales, Newport Fiction *New Port City, fictional megacities where Ghost in the Shell and Dominion, two manga series by Masamune Shirow, are mostly set *Newport, fictional city on the west coast of North America in The Longest Journey and Dreamfall *New Port, a fictional city where superheroes have been outlawed by its criminal ruler, Bomb Queen, in the Image Comics universe *Newport, California, where the popular TV series The O.C. takes place (loosely based on the non-fictional Orange County, California city of Newport Beach) Music * Newport Folk Festival, sometimes referred to as simply Newport * Newport Jazz Festival, also referred to sometimes as simply Newport, especially in the titles of some recordings from the festival * "Newport Living" (song), by the American power pop band Cute Is What We Aim For * Newport Music Hall, music venue located at 1722 North High Street, Columbus, Ohio People * Alex Newport, a Grammy-nominated record producer, mixer and engineer, based in New York City * Andrew Newport, 17th-century English Tory politician, courtier and royalist * Andrew Newport (died 1611), English politician * Christopher Newport, late 16th-century English seaman and privateer * Elissa L. Newport, professor of neurology at Georgetown University * Sister Esther Newport (1901–1986), American painter, sculptor and art educator who founded the Catholic Art Association * Francis Newport (fl.1559), English politician * Francis Newport (died 1623), English politician * Francis Newport, 1st Earl of Bradford, late 17th-century English soldier, courtier and Whig politician * George Newport, 19th-century English entomologist * George Newport (cricketer), played first-class cricket for Somerset in 1902 and 1904 * Henry Newport, 3rd Earl of Bradford (1683–1734), 18th-century English peer and Whig politician * Phil Newport, former English cricketer * Richard Newport (bishop) (died 1318), English Bishop of London * Richard Newport (died 1570), MP for Shropshire * Richard Newport, 1st Baron Newport (1587–1651), English peer, MP for Shropshire in 1614, 1624–1629 and for Shrewsbury * Richard Newport, 2nd Earl of Bradford (1644–1723), English peer and MP for Shropshire 1670–1685 and 1689–1698 * Richard Newport (MP) (1685–1716), English MP for (Much) Wenlock and son of the 2nd Earl of Bradford * Richard Spicer alias Newport, MP for Portsmouth (UK Parliament constituency) * Stephen Newport, former Australian rules footballer * Thomas Newport, 1st Baron Torrington (c. 1655 – 1719), English MP for Ludlow, Winchelse, (Much) Wenlock and Teller of the Exchequer * Thomas Newport, 4th Earl of Bradford (c. 1696 – 1762), English peer * Newport, a slave and later freed servant to Ezra Stiles Places Australia * Newport, New South Wales * Newport, Queensland * New Port, South Australia * Newport, Victoria Canada * Newport, Quebec, in Le Haut-Saint-François Regional County Municipality * Newport, Chandler, Quebec * Newport, Newfoundland and Labrador * Newport Corner, Nova Scotia * Newport Landing, Nova Scotia * Newport Station, Nova Scotia Ireland * Newport, County Mayo * Newport, County Tipperary Low Countries * Nieuwpoort (disambiguation) ** Nieuwpoort, Belgium, a city and municipality in Belgium ** Nieuwpoort, South Holland, a city in the Netherlands New Zealand * Opua, originally named Newport Philippines * Newport City, Metro Manila, a district of Pasay Poland * Nowy Port (New Port), a district of Gdańsk United Kingdom ;England * Newport, Cornwall * Newport, East Riding of Yorkshire * Newport, Essex * Newport, Gloucestershire * Newport, Isle of Wight * Newport, Shropshire ** Newport Rural District, Shropshire * Newport Pagnell ;Scotland * Newport-on-Tay * Newport, Caithness, a small hamlet on eastern shoreline of Caithness ;Wales * Newport, Wales, a city and principal area in South Wales ** Newport (district), former local government district * Newport, Pembrokeshire United States Newport Township}} * Newport, Arkansas * Newport, California * Newport Beach, California ** Newport Coast, Newport Beach, California * Newport, Delaware * Newport, Florida (disambiguation) * Newport, Illinois * Newport, Indiana * Fountain City, Indiana, originally named "Newport" * Newport, Kentucky * Newport, Maine * Newport, Charles County, Maryland * Newport, Michigan * Newport, Minnesota * Newport, Missouri * Newport, Nebraska * Newport, New Hampshire * Newport, New Jersey (disambiguation) * Newport, New York (disambiguation) * Newport, North Carolina * Newport, Ohio (disambiguation) * Newport, Oregon * Newport, Pennsylvania * Newport Creek, a tributary of the Susquehanna River in Luzerne County, Pennsylvania * Newport, Rhode Island * Newport County, Rhode Island * Newport, South Carolina * Newport, Tennessee * Newport, Texas * Newport (city), Vermont * Newport (town), Vermont * Newport, Virginia (disambiguation) * Newport News, Virginia * Newport, Washington * Newport, West Virginia * Newport, Wisconsin Sport *Newport County A.F.C. *Newport RFC *Newport Gwent Dragons *Newport HSOB RFC *Newport Saracens RFC *Newport Wasps *Newport International Sports Village *Newport Centre *Newport (Salop) Rugby Union Football Club *Shropshire Star Newport Nocturne Transport *Newport Transport, bus services *Newport station (disambiguation), railway and bus stations Watercraft * , a U.S. navy tank landing ship in commission from 1969 to 1992 * , more than one U.S. navy ship *HMS Newport, more than one Royal Navy ship *Newport 20, an American sailboat design *Newport 30, an American sailboat design *Newport 31, an American sailboat design *Newport 33, an American sailboat design Other uses * Camp Newport, a Salvation Army camp in Muskoka, Ontario, Canada * Chrysler Newport, a vehicle manufactured by the Chrysler Corporation from 1961-1981 * Newport (cigarette), cigarette brand produced by the Lorillard Tobacco Company * The Newport Rising, the last large-scale armed rebellion against authority in mainland Britain, in 1839 * Newport Show, an agricultural show in Shropshire, England * Newport Television, a media conglomerate * Newport 1665, a cheese made in Newport, Shropshire * Nieuport, French airplane manufacturer